


On the Second Day of December...

by orphan_account



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice skating in StoryBrook</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Second Day of December...

It was a cold day in December, but not cold enough to stay inside. Story Brook was putting on a one day winter festival with hot chocolate, a snow and ice building and carving contest, and ice skating.

"Hello, Emma. What a lovely day it is." Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook, came up behind the light haired sheriff.

"Hook. Are you here for the hot chocolate or contest?"

"Neither. I was wondering if you wanted to go ice skating."

Emma seemed surprised. "Uh, I don't know... Maybe not."

"Why?" Hook looked hurt.

"Oh! Its not you. Its just... I don't really know how to skate. I've never gone skating before."

"Really?" Emma shook her head. "Well, I can teach you! My brother and I used to skate on a pond near our house when we were children."

"Okay. I guess we could for a little bit." The pirate started walking towards the rink. "But if I fall or say I want to stop, don't laugh and let me go." 

"I would never laugh." Hook said as they went over to the skate rentals and got the proper sizes.

As the got out onto the ice, Emma wobbled and almost fell, but Hook caught her arm and hoisted her up.

"See? I'm not very good. I should probably leave." Emma started towards to exit.

"Oh no you don't." He spun her around until she was in front of him, shaking.

"You promised to let me go if I wanted."

"No. I said I wouldn't laugh. Never anything about letting you go."

Emma groaned. "Just let me leave. I'm probably safer off the ice."

"Come on, Emma. Just for a little bit! And you're safe with me. Okay?"

"Fine. Just... Don't let me fall."

"I won't." He had one of her hands in his, and held out his hook for her to grab.

"Really? You think I'll hold that?"

"What? Its just a hook!"

"Uh huh. Just a hook." She let him lead so they were beside each other, her a bit behind, hand in hand.

A half an hour (and four falls) later, Emma was stable on the skates. "See? Now you're getting the hang of it! Just glide."

They were both smiling, spinning around slowly. Emma let out a laugh and and let go of Hooks hand. "I can do this. I can do this!"

She looked up and saw her parents walking by. "Mom! Dad!" They looked towards her, surprised. "Hook taught me to skate!"

Mary Margret sighed. "That's wonderful! You're doing great!"

David nodded enthusiastically and smiled before holding out his arm for his wife. The walked away, beaming that their daughter was having a good time.

 

It was hours after they had started, with a couple breaks, and the rink was clear, save for a few kids pushing each other around on a chair. Emma and Hook were skating around with ease, hand in hand, smiles on their lips, love in their eyes. It was cold when they paused in the middle of the rink and stared into those loving eyes.

"I really enjoyed this." Emma said quietly.

"I did too. And hope that we can do this again sometimes. Maybe?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we can." They moved off the rink and returned their skates.

"We should get some hot chocolate." Hook suggested.

"Granny's makes the best! I like cinnamon on mine."

"I will have to try that." Hook said and started towards the diner.

 

And that's how they ended their night. Close together in a booth at Granny's, sipping from their mugs, chatting, laughing, loving.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Subscribe to the series for more!  
> Sorry for changing it from 25 to 12. It was a bit stressful and I had other stuff and got sick. Hopefully this will still be okay! I love every one of you and hope you have a spectacular day! Read, Write, Love.


End file.
